Waking From a Dream
by bohr-d
Summary: [4th in Strength series] Dreams merge with the waking world, making things even more taxing on our CEO. Memories best forgotten, and stress finally causes his mental shields to crack. The dream of strength is over. It's time to see what you truly are.


"'Never be saved'? Why… why do you think this way? I don't understand… "

"It's simple really. I can't be saved. That's just the way that life works, Bakura. Some of us are destined to be the heroes, and some of us are always the victims. That's just the way life works…"

"…I… thought you didn't believe in destiny."

"…"

"Kaiba-kun?"

"…The strong can change their destiny..."

Brown eyes looked down upon the teen with confusion and worry. Sharp sapphire ones met his gaze, now seeming so dull, haunted, and plagued with fatigue as the white-haired boy sat down next to him.

"Maybe… maybe I'm not so strong after all."

_-Waking From a Dream-  
__samuraiduck2**7**_

**Three Weeks Earlier…**

Kaiba Seto's POV

It's still dark out. That is the first thing my mind registers as I bolt up in bed. Grumbling to myself, I reach across the bed towards my nightstand and turn my alarm clock so I can see how long I managed to sleep this time.

Two forty-eight. Damn it.

Pulling myself out of bed, I begin to gather the sheets and pillows I've thrown onto the floor during my 'sleep'. This makes it the third time this week I've woken up from a stupid nightmare. But at least this time I didn't wake-

"…Nii-sama?"

Looks like I spoke too soon. My little brother's mess of hair's peeking out from behind the door that conjoins our rooms.

"It's all right, Mokuba. Go back to sleep." I reply, turning towards him

His sleepy eyes meet mine, and after a second of hesitation he shakes his head and enters the room.

"Mokuba, go back to bed." I sigh, running my hand through my hair.

My order goes unheeded; as per usual for these nighttime visits Mokuba's been having with me lately. About a week ago I caught him in my room; apparently I woke him up with one of my accursed nightmares, and it wasn't the first time. Oh, of course Mokuba tried to lie his way out of it, saying that he heard something and wanted to see if it was okay…

But his lying skills, unlike his talent with that 'puppy dog face' of his, are abysmal.

I must admit, I was rather shocked to find out that for the past two months, every time I've had a nightmare, it's ended up waking my little brother up so he could comfort me.

And I thought I was the big brother here.

I tried to convince Mokuba to stay out of my room, that it was nothing to be concerned about, but he just… blew up at me about it. So we've reached an understanding. As long as I discuss my nightmares with Mokuba- at least, the ones he's awoken by- I…

…

Wait a moment. What am I getting out of this again? I don't think I'm getting anything out of this…

What the hell! I've been conned by my own otouto! Little manipulative brat…

…Why do I have a sudden urge to be proud of this fact? I think I need some sleep more than I thought…

"Nii-sama!"

Mokuba's standing on my bed, waving his hand in front of my face, and he looks rather annoyed.

"Yes, Mokie? And how many times have I told you to not stand on the furniture?"

"You spaced out on me! Now are you going to tell me what this one was about or not?" he pouts, not moving from his spot.

I give him a tired yet what I hope is an effective enough look that says 'not now, Mokuba,' but all I can come up with is one of fatigue I guess I just can't keep in check right now. It actually is a better choice as my otouto sighs and shakes his head before hopping off of my bed.

"I'll let you get off easy this time, Nii-sama…"

Hah. Now that's what I wanted to hear.

"But you're going to talk with me in the limo on the way to school, okay?"

And before I can say otherwise, Mokuba walks towards the open door and into his bedroom. "Oyasumi nasai, Seto!" he chirps before the mahogany wood of the door replaces the spot where my little brother's conniving grinning face was just at a moment before.

I glance at my clock as I throw the satin sheets in a heap on the bed.

Three o'clock and I'm wide-awake. It's too bad sleeping pills don't work for me anymore…

Maybe I'll have to get some tranquilizers or something… that'd work…

Kami, this lack of sleep is messing with me. I'm starting to make _light_ of this!

It's only four hours before I have to get up; might as well stay awake.

Sleep deprivation is better than reliving _those_ memories again anyways.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

A/N: Yeah, at the end this time. I thought it'd be a bit distracting if it was at the beginning. Well, if you didn't notice, this is the sequel-slash-continuation-slash-sidestory whatever you wanna call it to "While You Were Sleeping". It might help a bit if you read that one first.

And I'm probably going to turn this piece into a somewhat SetoxRyou, so… don't hate me for that. Ehehe… but it'll be nothing major, probably off scene stuff and implications.

Ja ne until next time, minna-san!

SD27


End file.
